


和泉一织的反击

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	和泉一织的反击

***

这个人真是无理取闹，无法无天，肆意妄为！

和泉一织瞪着七濑陆。陆举着勺子想喂他吃蛋糕，见一织半天不肯开口，劝诱道：“一织，啊——”

没什么不对劲，放在平时和泉一织还挺开心的，虽然明面上不会表现出来。现在的问题是，周围的人是不是有点多。

大和喝得半醉，起哄道：“阿一快张嘴啊~”

Nagi操着古怪的外国腔，像是在念什么咒语：“一织，不要害羞，这是浪漫！浪漫——！”

三月捏着鼻子把向他倒过来的大和推开：“一织，我觉得陆在你吃掉之前不会罢休。”

壮五向他们投去理解的目光，大概意思是：这就是青春期的恋爱吗。

”怎么回事，搞得大家都知道我们交往了？明明昨天才交往的，也没有公开。”

表白还没过二十四小时，七濑陆昨晚已经放肆到抱着被子爬上他的床了，轰他走他还气鼓鼓地扒着门，像一只眼泪汪汪的蝴蝶犬，真是可……无法无天，不可理喻！不能放任这个大魔王胡作非为！

“What?你们不是早都交往了吗？”开放又浪漫的Nagi发出疑问。

“才没有。”一织严肃地否定。

Nagi耸耸肩：“Ok~”

“一织是很保守的人嘛。”

“哥哥，请不要跟着起哄。”

陆得意的哼哼两声，“一织，快张嘴嘛~！不张嘴的话我亲你哦~”

“哇哦~”三月笑嘻嘻地说。

“Oh！陆的攻势真是太强烈了！”Nagi竖起大拇指。

眼瞅着陆就要亲上去，未成年保护协会会长逢坂壮五犹豫了0.05秒，捂住了身为重点保护对象之一的四叶环的眼睛。

四叶环吃布丁看一织罕见的窘迫，突然一双大手带着地狱般的辣意伤害了他脆弱的眼睛，他发出一声惨叫：“so酱你的手上是不是有辣子？！我的眼睛！眼睛！！”

壮五反应过来连连道歉：“对不起对不起对不起！我刚才切了辣椒忘记洗手了！”

一织濒临发火的边界，他冷漠地撇了一眼亲完他的嘴角后甜甜笑着的七濑陆：“七濑さん。”

“恩？怎么啦？”陆像是吃了棉花糖的小孩子，傻乎乎地笑着，说话都是软绵绵的。

一织脑袋里的迷你一织举着相机将这一幕拍下来，放在记忆的相册里珍藏，过了会迷你一织回过神来一把摔碎了相机。

一织镇静下来，假咳了一声：“七濑さん，你不是一直想跟我约……出去玩吗？”

Nagi小声给三月说：“为什么一织连说‘约会’都会害羞？”

喝醉了的大和离得近听见了，举着啤酒大喊一声：“约会！”

Nagi不遮遮掩掩了，高举双臂喊道：“约会！”

“喝醉酒的人请保持安静！七濑さん，我们来做一个约定，这一周之内，请向我展示你最帅气的一面。”

“恩？”陆将他的问号化成实体，对和泉一织进行了攻击，可爱无邪的面孔提高了攻击力。

和泉一织在心里不停默念“罗普酱、咪咪酱、佩罗酱”进行兔耳Frinds防御，他解释道：“就是不要用这种表情，学学‘最想被拥抱的男人’的排行榜里的人，进行努力。”

“可我进排行榜了……”

“请你有一点上进心。”一织心里嘀咕，下次绝对不把票投给七濑さん了。

“啊，我知道了！天尼就很帅嘛！”

“不要扯远了，七濑さん有属于自己的帅气，希望你能开拓出来，然后向我展示。”一织心里想的却是：在帅气方面，七濑さん出了摄影棚是不会开窍的。

陆不吭声了好久，一织还没意识到自己说了什么东西。

“Wow……”

大和又开了一瓶啤酒：“Wow！干杯！”

“就说吧，我们家一织其实很会打直球，干杯！”

“环！眼睛不要紧吧？”

“你拿的是酒精不是眼药水吧！冷静一点啊So酱！”

一织张着嘴，磕磕巴巴想解释什么，然而都是徒劳的，他在陆红宝石一样的双眸里看到了手足无措又害羞的自己。

一织缓缓地、缓缓地掏出手机，打开了罗普酱、咪咪酱、佩罗酱在一起的图片，深吸一口可爱之气。

“七濑さん，你听好了，如果你能做到的话，我们就去……”一织皱着眉扫了一眼蓄势待发准备起哄的团员们，示意保持安静，“约会。”

陆欢呼：“好耶！”

一织面无表情：“你有十分的积分，如果我认为不帅气的话会给你扣分，好了，扣一分。顺带一提，降为零的话我们这一年是不可能约会的。”

陆还没搞清楚情况就来了一个晴天霹雳，双臂僵在半空中，眨眨眼睛：“什么？”

和泉一织起身，在陆呆滞的目光中神清气爽地走了。

七濑さん，这次你的可爱救不了你。

***

悠在午饭的时候冷不丁说：“昨天拍摄遇到了九条天，他问我‘和泉一织最近在学校有没有得意忘形’。”

和泉一织慌张地在空中抓住两根跳舞一样的筷子，一织敢肯定陆绝对是告诉了九条天，这个兄控真是什么都告诉他哥。

“你最好小心一点吧。”悠缩着肩膀，似乎回想起了当时，“总感觉这次九条天超恐怖的，什么现代的天使啊……”

一织心情复杂，Idolish7明天跟Trigger就有一个通告：“谢谢。”

“说起来，四叶呢？”

“逢坂さん强制给他请了假，说是去检查眼睛有没有被辣椒伤害。”

“……总感觉你们每天都在干一些很厉害的事。”

次日，在去跟Trigger问好之前，一织掐了一把陆的脸以保持镇定。他没想到的是，陆去Nagi那里求学了，只见陆摆出一副少女漫画里要壁咚的男主表情，手动撩了一把刘海，用自认为帅气深情的眸子看着一织，语气是满满的自得：“不疼，继续。”

和泉一织被深深地震惊到了。这种震惊从视网膜进攻到了他的大脑，将他井然有序的思考工厂炸成碎片，从未见过的滑稽类可爱跳进他的心灵，七濑さん以为他很帅气吗？光是这种认知上的错误就足以达到《七濑陆可爱学》第一章第一条定律：七濑さん认为自己帅气的时候绝对很可爱。住在他心里的罗普咪咪佩罗热烈欢迎新的可爱Friend照片，迷你一织拿着修好的相机不停拍照。

Nagi老师对陆这名首席外加关门外加唯一的弟子很满意，他得意洋洋道：“怎么样，陆要学‘帅气’的话……”

不对！

一织猛地抓住陆的肩膀，声音都变调了：“刚才，这种表情千万不要在Trigger他们面前摆出来！绝、对、不、行！”

陆学到了Nagi的精髓——奇怪的外国口音：“Why？”

“这种说话语调也不行！他的兄弟因为我变得那么奇怪什么的，我绝对会被那个弟控杀掉的！”

“一织事情真多！”

“在Trigger面前就保持平常的你就好了。”

“唉？话说我觉得我平时就很帅啊，一织哪来的奇怪要求……”

“自恋也要适可而止。”

“你不是也说自己是‘完美高中生’！”

一织叹气：“那是事实，我说出这个事实有什么错吗？”

“真让人火大！你看好了！我绝对会在这一周内表现得超级帅气，然后跟我一起去约会！”

一个温柔的声音从他们背后传过来：“约会？”

“天……九条さん！”陆开心地要蹦起来。

天笑着说：“约会？”

“恩！听我说哦——”

一织破音喊道：“七濑さん！”

“和泉一织。”九条天在唇边竖起食指，“保持安静。借用一下你们的休息室，龙和乐都在Trigger的休息室里，要打招呼的话就去吧。”

“咔哒。”

Idolish7休息室的门被关上，里面是九条天和七濑陆，外面是和泉一织和其他团员。

大和沉默了一会，上前轻轻拍拍一织的肩：“走吧，去问好。”

龙和乐见到他们来了，开门见山在问他们知不知道天最近心情很差的原因，是不是陆出什么状况了。

壮五低着头，要是再看龙和乐探求的眼光他恐怕会一五一十坦白出来：“大概、也许知道吧。”

乐试着猜测：“兄弟吵架？”

龙想了想觉得不可能：“不会吧，他们的感情不是一直很好嘛。恩……我的弟弟倒是又因为恋爱问题跟我吵架了。”

“会不是是恋爱问题啊？”乐打趣道。

“哈哈哈，这绝对不可能吧——”龙没想到Idolish7的大家都僵硬着不说话，他愣了愣，“是真的？”

乐收起调侃的表情，正色道：“偶像恋爱问题可大了，对方是一般人？”

大和说：“不是一般人，不太好说啊……”

“难道是偶像？！是偶像的话……”龙和乐一同看向和泉一织，恍然大悟，”你们终于表白了？”

和泉一织心里震惊，面上脸不红心不跳地想蒙混过去：“为什么要看我？”

”居然是真的？”

“我并没有……”一织话到嘴边突然顿住，他不想说他没有承认交往这句话，他跟七濑是在认认真真的交往，哪怕是掩饰他也不想说出这种讨厌的话。

一织换了一种说法：“请你们保密。”

拍摄完节目后，Idolish7的七名团员被九条天堵在休息室，一旁的龙和乐一脸状况外但是又不敢开口因为会被天骂的样子。

九条天揪出他的弟弟，问了第一个问题：“谁教他抛媚眼的？”

Nagi自豪地举手，一织拦都拦不住：“It's me！”

“教他抛媚眼干什么？”

“一织说想看帅气的陆！然后跟陆去约会！”

后面的问题不用问了，九条天说：“正好，和泉一织，跟我出来一趟。”


End file.
